falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
劍橋聚合物研究所
(interior) }} Cambridge Polymer Labs is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. 背景 联邦理工学院畢業生強恩·艾伍德、愛瑞卡·艾伍德·烏倫和威爾·伯格曼的研究项目引起了军方乔治·肯普上校的注意，在国防实验研究计划创业基金的慷慨资助下，剑桥聚合物研究所正式成立。Jon Elwood became 主任 of the facility and was married to Ericka Woolum. 大戰發生時他們正研究可以使动力装甲将核辐射转换为电能的材料。 大战爆发時，强恩·艾伍德联系了军方，获知只有研究完成，军方才能出动军队帮助他们撤离。无可奈何的强恩将大家关在研究室内，强迫大家加班研究，并将实情告诉了同样被关起来的妻子艾莉卡。 被关起来的团队人员一派继续进行研究，一派试图逃出去，最終引爆衝突導致他們死亡。 Layout Main lobby When first entering the polymer labs, directly to the left is the orientation room, where Molly briefs the Sole Survivor on a job acquired in the quest Cambridge Polymer Labs. Before entering the orientation room, the male and female restrooms are located to the right. To the right lies a passage that brings the player character to the clean room and allows access to the rest of the facility. Behind the service desk is a storage area and a door to the right of the player character. This door brings the player character upstairs to more storage areas to the immediate right of the top of the staircase, as well as an office location to the far left of the second floor. In the center of the 2nd floor is the director's office. A terminal is located within that further explains what happened before the destruction of the building. Research area The research area has a layout like a vault. On the first floor, as well as the second floor the Sole Survivor will find several numbered samples containers for the Cambridge Polymer Labs quest. A glowing one can be found in a highly irradiated area near the northernmost section of the first floor. This is also the location of the U-238 also needed for the quest Cambridge Polymer Labs. There is a "polymer coating applicator" machine that can combine polymers and isotopes on the first floor after radioactive decontamination. Isotopes and polymers can be found throughout the area. From room C1, a passageway has been made along ventilation pipes to the other side of the labs, in order to gain access to the locked room C3 holding the radioactive containment password. At the end of the pipe system, Ericka Elwood-Woolum's skeletal remains are found.Suicide note Experiment samples numbers & names A Piezonucleic power armor can be created once by combining U-238 with Sample 611 Gold and Sample 3111 Lithium hydride. 值得注意的物品 * 麻州外科期刊第6期 - 主任的辦公室內，茉莉身上的劍橋聚研主管鑰匙可以打開辦公室的門。 * Vault-Tec lunchbox - When entering the building head straight back to the wall and on the right one will find it on the counter. * 壓核動力裝甲胸甲 - 完成實驗後獲得。 * Hazmat suit - In the southwestern-most room (Room immediately left of room C4), on the first floor of the room where the player character first encounters the feral ghouls. * 核融合核心 - 二樓主任辦公室的西邊角落。 * 研究樣本： ** 尚未辨識的49號樣本 (鈷) - 二樓東側的C1房，就在戴著帽子的骷髏坐著的桌上。 ** 尚未辨識的611號樣本 (金) - 二樓西側的房內，就在有插電的電腦終端旁邊桌上。 ** 尚未辨識的11317號樣本 (鹽酸) - 就在操作實驗的房間內。 ** 尚未辨識的3111號樣本 (氫化鋰)- 上述C4房左邊的房內，跟核生化防護衣同區。 ** 尚未辨識的413號樣本 (鎵) - 在一樓操握實驗區對面的C4房間內。 ** 尚未辨識的65號樣本 (鎢) - 一樓最西北角的C5房，要透過C4房走過去。 * U-238就在同位素隔離室(即反應爐)。該區域需透過上述C5房內的終端打開，就位於C2房的左邊。在經過放射性的池子後，靠牆的架上試管就是它。 * 自殺筆記 - 在上述實驗區二樓的湯姆·富蘭克林骷髏旁邊。那個骷髏就坐在位子上戴著帽子和太陽眼鏡。 * 輻射隔離密碼 - 在C3房的櫃子上，用來打開下層C5房的同位素隔離系統終端機。 相關任務 * 劍橋聚合物研究所 * 地底潛入行動 Notes * Depending on one's answer to Molly's interview, they may receive different items according to their job title. The janitor will receive a jumpsuit and a mop, sales will receive dirty tan suit and a pen, research personnel will receive a lab coat and battered clipboard and security personnel will receive dirty army fatigues, patrolman sunglasses and a baton. If the speech check is failed, you are assigned as a lab assistant, and you receive a lab coat and a battered clipboard. * One will not be able to drop the samples after the quest Cambridge Polymer Labs ends. The solution is to ask a companion to inspect the reagent in the tube then Inspect Chemical Reagent will appear. You can then place another reagent in the tube while the first reagent is still in the tube. Keep asking your companion to inspect the tube, then place another reagent in the tube until all reagent quest items are removed from your inventory. * A player character can use the computer to identify each sample by placing each sample in the tube but despite one sample being called gold it cannot be used in crafting. * There is only one correct combination placed into the Polymer Coating Applicator that produces any result: Lithium hydride, gold and U-238. Any other combination will cause an error message on the terminal and will produce nothing. * Cambridge polymer labs is a good source of crystal, which can be found in microscopes. * An eyebot can be met in the wasteland playing recordings of recruitment ads for the Labs. * If one fast travels to Cambridge Polymer Labs and runs along the road on the left until reaching a lawn mower and returns back, a random encounter will appear every time. Eventually random encounters will stop spawning here as there are only a limited amount that will spawn before stopping, like at every random encounter location. * During the orientation Molly will state that the lab assisted in creating Liberty Prime, which was vital in the defense of Anchorage. However, in Fallout 3, terminal entries state that Liberty Prime wasn't even ready when they were taking back Anchorage, meaning that Liberty Prime was never in Anchorage. Appearances Cambridge Polymer Labs appears only in Fallout 4. 幕後 劍橋聚合物研究所為美軍進行的研究，其接洽單位Defense Experimental Research Projects Initiative(DERPI)是來自現實的國防高等研究計劃署(Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency，簡稱DARPA)。 Bugs Sometimes, if one drops a research sample, there is a chance that it will De-spawn and be replaced with a floating object labeled "NONE". Gallery CambridgePolymerLabs-Reception-Fallout4.jpg|Front desk CambridgePolymerLabs-Office-Fallout4.jpg|Director's office CambridgePolymerLabs-Labs-Fallout4.jpg|Labs CambridgePolymerLabs-LabRoom-Fallout4.jpg|Lab room CambridgePolymerLabs-Machine-Fallout4.jpg|Polymer coating application machine CambridgePolymerLabs-Reactor-Fallout4.jpg|Reactor FO4 Cambridge Polymer Labs MSJ6.png|Massachusetts Surgical Journal magazine CPL_suicide_note_and_sample_49.jpg|Suicide note and unidentified sample 49 Radioactive containment password.jpg|Radioactive containment password in room C3 FO4_Cambridge_Polymer_Labs_U-238.png|U-238 in the containment chamber FO4_Cambridge_Polymer_Labs_Unidentified_sample_611.png|Unidentified sample 611 and Bergman's password on the terminal FO4_Cambridge_Polymer_Labs_Unknown_sample_3111.png|Unidentified sample 3111 FO4_Cambridge_Polymer_Labs_Unidentified_sample_11317.jpg|Unidentified sample 11317 FO4_Cambridge_Polymer_Labs_Unidentified_sample_413.jpg|Unidentified sample 413 FO4_Cambridge_Polymer_Labs_Unidentified_sample_65.jpg|Unidentified sample 65 References Category:Cambridge buildings en:Cambridge Polymer Labs es:Cambridge Polymer Labs (Lugar) ru:Лаборатории «Кембридж Полимер» uk:Лабораторії «Кембридж Полімер»